


bubble tea

by haitangs



Category: Twosetviolin, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, How to tag again, M/M, breddy - Freeform, high schoolers brett and eddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:29:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28316055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haitangs/pseuds/haitangs
Summary: It's Eddy's turn to pick a BBT flavor for Brett.
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	bubble tea

**Author's Note:**

> just a short fic i wrote a while back. posting here for archive purposes!
> 
> oh, and merry christmas/ happy holidays!! i hope all of you are having a great time so far <3

"It's my turn!" Eddy elatedly exclaims as he grabs Brett by the hand, pulling him towards the small milk tea shop located at the back of their high school. "I'll be the one to pick your bubble tea flavor today!"

"Okay, okay," Brett duly accepts, chuckling as he lets the other lead him inside the lightly populated store. His cheeks are a little red from the autumn cold, and maybe also to the fact that his and his _secret crush's_ hands are clasped together. "You win this time, Eddy." He continues as they fall in line, making Eddy's smile grow wider.

"Well then," the younger starts, eyes scanning the colorful menu boards hanging above the counter; a glint of excitement trying to emerge past his irises. He rhythmically taps his pointer finger on his chin, posing as if in deep thought.

"What should I choose for you?" Eddy pretends to ask, brows tugging up and down at an effort to tease Brett, despite already knowing what he wants.

Brett laughs at his little antics, shaking his head as he gently pushes the other with his free hand. "Oh come on, just pick anything."

"Kidding. I got this," Eddy replies, first mentally checking his order before relaying it verbally to the cashier when it was finally their turn.

"You picked really weird flavors for the two," Brett remarks as they wait for their order, a comical sweat trickling down his forehead. "I can see why you'd do that for mine. But yours too?"

Eddy smugly grins at that, letting go of Brett so he can put both hands on his sides as if mimicking a superhero in the spotlight. “I figured we need to do this together!"

The other pauses, ears ringing with bells of genuine surprise. He stares at Eddy for a while, then blushes even more than before, now lowering his head slightly so he can hide half of his face behind his scarf. “You're not using your turn to your advantage."

"Nah, I am," Eddy says, adding some gesture. "That's why I picked that icky flavor for you," He continues, scrunching his nose in mock disgust.

"So why..?"

"I don't want you to suffer alone. Simple as that." The younger confesses without hesitation, warmth lacing his words. He grabs Brett's hand again. Squeezes it to show his affection. "If we end up having a stomach ache because of our game then at least we’re gonna be sick together!”

Silence. Then a beat passes, followed by more— accelerating. Brett later finds out it’s his heart drumming within his chest, wanting to make its presence known to,

"Eddy!" The cashier calls, packed BBTs in hand. "Order for Eddy!"

"That's our order!" Eddy affirms, going over to the 'claim' area with a reddening Brett in tow. He hands the other his drink, gaze full of love's purity and innocence. Brett sees them. He can't help but look at Eddy the same.

"Here!"

_Here, try this. Don't worry, I'll do it with you._


End file.
